Wireless communications have been evolving toward ever increasing data rates (e.g., from IEEE 802.11a/g to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac). Currently, 5G and WiGig standards are being introduced for mobile wireless devices and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) respectively. In high-density deployment situations, the utilization of available bandwidth becomes increasingly important. Already, there are methods of multiple access which allocate by frequency, time and code: Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) and Code Division Multiple Access CDMA. A further method of multiple access is available by position, displacement or space. For example, the cellular system allows frequency re-use by mobile devices operating in different cells separated by a certain distance (usually the cell adjacent to an adjacent cell). Another method of Space Division Multiple Access (SDMA) is by using multiple antennas and directional antennas. Phased array antenna systems allow a device to electronically control the direction of transmitted power or the direction in which an antenna is sensitive. Since the direction is electronically variable, it can be adapted to a variety of environments. It can also provide a method to avoid radiating energy into a blocking object or a person. However, for that purpose, the wireless device has some method of determining the location of blocking objects or a person.